


Object

by aishahiwatari



Series: Trektober 2019 [28]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishahiwatari/pseuds/aishahiwatari
Summary: They need to talk about this, but there isn’t time and Jim might be a little more self-destructive than is healthy-But there’s nobody more qualified to cause him pain without hurting him than Leonard.And it’s a damn sight better than knowing he’s going out there getting in fights to fulfil his urges.(for day 28 of Trektober 2019, prompt: Discomfort during sex)





	Object

Leonard nearly stops, the first time it happens. Jim's naked, on his knees on the bed, chest pressed to the sheets, spine delightfully arched, Leonard settled between his legs. And Leonard's opening him up with as much care and affection as he can muster, but Jim's intent and gorgeous, knows exactly how to plead for more, how to convince him he can take it, even when Leonard might otherwise go slower.

Now, he knows Jim better than anyone, but the words, "Fuck, Bones, it hurts-" would be enough to make any decent person pause, no matter how encouraging the tone.

Except when he attempts to pull his fingers out, Jim makes an animalistic keening sound so bereft and heartbroken he freezes right where he is.

Because he does know Jim. And he definitely knows he doesn't object to pain, necessarily. He hadn't known until that moment that he embraces and enjoys it during sex, but it's not too much of a stretch to imagine.

So he doesn’t pull out, but he eases up a little with the pressure he's exerting and asks, "You okay?"

"Oh God, yes, more, Bones, please."

It’s only the first chance they’ve had to really take their time with this, the first time Leonard’s been inside of Jim, preparing him for more than just rough handjobs and quick, sloppy blowjobs in between Leonard’s clinic shifts and Jim’s impressive courseload.

They need to talk about this, but there isn’t time and Jim might be a little more self-destructive than is healthy-

But there’s nobody more qualified to cause him pain without hurting him than Leonard.

And it’s a damn sight better than knowing he’s going out there getting in fights to fulfil his urges.

“You’ll tell me to stop if it’s too much,” Leonard says, his tone leaving no room for argument, and Jim ripples around his fingers, makes a soft whimpering sound. Apparently he likes being ordered around, as well. Leonard can work with that. It’s about time Jim did something Leonard told him to do.

“It won’t be. You’d never hurt me.”

Well- that is true. It’s no excuse for Jim taking no responsibility for his own enjoyment of this, though, so Leonard slaps him lightly on the ass just as he twists his fingers, listens carefully to the strangled yelp Jim lets out but finds no hint of reluctance there.

A little guiltily, he also notices the sound makes his own burgeoning arousal sharpen. He’s never had a partner who allowed him, let alone encouraged him to indulge that inclination of his own. It’s freeing, at the very least, to know he can.

“Jim,” he says, and it’s a warning in his best low growl that makes Jim shiver. “I will stop if you can’t agree to that.”

“Bones,” Jim pleads, and then whines when Leonard begins to pull his fingers out. “Okay! Okay. I’ll tell you, I promise. Just- don’t go easy on me, please.”

Pretty blue eyes shine up at him when Jim turns his head, still hidden beneath the mess of his hair and cushioned by his forearms, to gauge Leonard’s reaction.

“Jim,” Leonard says again, because he likes the way Jim softens when he does, when he’s reminded that Leonard knows exactly who he’s with and that Leonard is generally vaguely exasperated with him, but has no intention of leaving. “After this, we will have a proper conversation, and come to an agreement about what we expect from this. And then I will do anything you want, short of permanently maiming you.” He leans forward, too, to caress the nape of Jim’s neck and then clench a fist in his hair, smiling at the way his body shudders and his eyes go wide. “I’ll hurt you so bad you can’t remember your own name, if you want. I’ll spank you, and bite you, and stretch you open until you can take my whole fist. I’ll make you cry and scream and I’ll do things to you you’ve never even imagined. But you have to earn it.”

It makes Jim squirm back against his fingers, trying to take him deeper, and Leonard pulls them out but it’s only so he can ease Jim up onto his knees with a hand in his hair and an arm wrapped around his chest, so Leonard can settle behind him and then ease him down onto his cock.

Jim keens and pants and writhes at the burning pain. Leonard hasn’t used anything like the copious amounts of lube he usually indulges in, although there’s still enough that he slides in smoothly rather than juddering, just a heady edge of hot, tight friction that sends pleasurable sparks up his spine, too.

“You know your colours?” Leonard asks, low, in Jim’s ear, as he settles fully, as he rocks his hips to just graze Jim’s prostate with the head of his cock, all he can manage for now.

“Green, green- fuck, Bones, you’re perfect, oh my God.”

“There’s my good boy.”

That one’s a risk, Leonard knows, with Jim’s past, his history, but fuck, he rolls his hips and his body’s suddenly heavy against Leonard’s and he comes, with that hurt and those words and Leonard wrapped around him, inside of him, coaxing him through it, telling him he’s gorgeous and beautiful and everything he’s ever wanted.

And then he gets sweet and soft like Leonard’s never seen him before, leans his weight back, practically purrs even though it has to be burning now he’s spent and oversensitive, coaxes Leonard into a kiss over his shoulder and tells him to keep going.

Leonard shudders violently, shoves a little deeper without even thinking, rocks as gently as he can. He’s already close, brought there by Jim’s reactions and the sight and the feel of him, and he eases Jim down onto his front so he doesn’t have to try and hold his weight on shaking legs anymore, blankets him completely, stays in close so he can hear every one of those little whimpers and sighs and he’ll know if they turn, if Jim changes his mind about any of this.

He doesn’t, pushes his hips back in sweet little pleas for more, tilts his head to better expose his throat and flails a hand back until Leonard stops ignoring the hint and bites him. It’s nothing a couple of minutes with the regen won’t fix, certainly not enough to do more than bruise, but it makes Jim shudder and moan, makes his body clutch and tighten arrhythmically around Leonard’s cock.

He bites harder when he comes and Jim groans at the feeling, spreading his legs just a little wider to feel more of the stretch and then curls up close against him, turning his head for soft, wet kisses and affectionate murmurs like they’ve just made the sweetest kind of love.

Leonard’s so careful, so gentle when he pulls out but Jim still whines. His hole’s red and swollen and Leonard assesses the damage he’s done with his fingers, agrees not to use the regen but spends long minutes massaging in salve, swallowing Jim’s sounds with long kisses until he’s breathing deep and long, practically falling asleep in Leonard’s arms.

He’s so damn beautiful. Leonard tells him, too, so Jim drifts off with that pleased little smile on his face and Leonard’s not far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m also on [Tumblr](https://aishahiwatari.tumblr.com/)


End file.
